omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Universal
1957 The Woody Woodpecker Show 1963 Suspense Theatre 1963–1965 NBC co-production with Roncom Films Arrest and Trial 1964 Destry 1964 ABC Broadside 1964–1965 ABC The Munsters 1964–1966 CBS co-production with Kayro-Vue Productions 90 Bristol Court The Munsters Today 1965 Convoy 1965 NBC The John Forsythe Show 1965–1966 NBC Tammy 1965–1966 ABC co-production with Uni-Bet Productions Laredo 1965–1967 NBC Run For Your Life 1966 Munster, Go Home! The Jean Arthur Show 1966-1966 CBS The Road West 1966–1967 NBC Pistols 'n' Petticoats 1967 Mister Terrific 1967 CBS Dragnet 1967–1970 NBC/Syndication/ABC co-production with Mark VII Limited Ironside 1968 It Takes a Thief 1968–1970 ABC The Name of the Game 1968–1971 NBC Adam-12 1968–1975 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited Blondie 1968–1969 CBS co-production with Kayro-Vue Productions and King Features Presentations The Outsider 1968–1969 NBC co-production with Universal-Public Arts Productions The Bold Ones: The Lawyers 1969 The Bold Ones: The Protectors 1969–1970 NBC Harold Robbins' The Survivors 1969–1970 ABC The Bold Ones: The New Doctors 1969–1973 NBC co-production with Harbour Productions Unlimited Marcus Welby, M.D. 1970 Paris 7000 1970 ABC Matt Lincoln 1970–1971 ABC The Bold Ones: The Senator 1970–1971 NBC McCloud 1970–1977 NBC San Francisco International Airport 1970–1971 NBC The Psychiatrist 1970–1971 NBC Night Gallery 1971 The Man and the City 1971–1972 ABC O'Hara, U.S. Treasury 1971–1972 CBS co-production with Mark VII Limited and David Janssen Enterprises Inc. The D.A. 1971–1972 NBC The Partners 1971–1972 NBC co-production with Don/Lee Productions Alias Smith and Jones 1971–1973 ABC Columbo 1971–1978 1989–2003 NBC ABC McMillan & Wife 1971–1977 NBC co-production with Talent Associates-Norton Simon Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law 1971-1974 ABC Sarge 1972 Cool Million 1972 NBC co-production with Public Art Films The Sixth Sense 1972 ABC Jigsaw 1972–1973 ABC Madigan 1972–1973 NBC Banacek 1972–1974 NBC Hec Ramsey 1972–1974 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited Emergency! 1973 The Mini-Munsters Escape 1973 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited The Snoop Sisters 1973–1974 NBC co-production with Talent Associates-Norton Simon Tenafly 1973–1974 NBC Faraday and Company 1973–1974 NBC co-production with Talent Associates-Norton Simon Griff 1973–1974 ABC co-production with Groverton Productions Toma 1973–1974 ABC co-production with Public Art Films Emergency +4 1973–1974 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited and Fred Calvert Productions Chase 1973–1974 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited Kojak 1973–1978 CBS The Six Million Dollar Man 1973–1978 ABC Season 1–3 co-produced by Silverton Productions; Season 4–5 co-produced by Harve Bennett Productions Frankenstein: The True Story 1974 Kolchak: The Night Stalker 1974–1975 ABC co-production with Francy Productions Inc. Lucas Tanner 1974–1975 NBC Amy Prentiss 1974–1975 NBC co-production with Francy Productions Inc. Get Christie Love! 1974–1975 ABC co-production with Wolper Productions The Rockford Files 1974–1980 NBC co-production with Roy Huggins-Public Arts Productions and Cherokee Productions Sierra 1974 NBC co-production with Mark VII Limited Sons and Daughters 1975 Baretta 1975–1978 ABC co-production with Roy Huggins-Public Arts Productions Sunshine 1975 NBC Mobile One 1975 ABC co-production with Mark VII Limited Don Adams' Screen Test 1975–1976 Syndication The Invisible Man 1975–1976 NBC co-production with Silverton Productions McCoy 1975–1976 NBC Doctors' Hospital 1975–1976 NBC Fay 1975–1976 NBC co-production with Witt/Thomas Productions Ellery Queen 1975–1976 NBC co-production with Fairmount/Foxcroft Productions and Tom Ward Enterprises Switch 1976 Sara 1976 CBS Rich Man, Poor Man 1976 ABC co-production with Harve Bennett Productions Gemini Man 1976 NBC co-production with Harve Bennett Productions City of Angels 1976 NBC co-production with Roy Huggins-Public Arts Productions Delvecchio 1976–1977 CBS Holmes & Yo-Yo 1976–1977 ABC co-production with Heyday Productions Inc. Rich Man, Poor Man Book II 1976–1977 ABC Sirota's Court 1976–1977 NBC Quincy, M.E. 1976–1983 NBC co-production with Glen A. Larson Productions Baa Baa Black Sheep 1976–1978 NBC co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions The Bionic Woman 1977 The Oregon Trail 1977 NBC Kingston: Confidential 1977 NBC co-production with R.B. Productions, Inc. and Groverton Productions, Inc. Lanigan's Rabbi 1977 NBC co-production with Heyday Productions Rosetti and Ryan 1977 NBC co-production with Heyday Productions The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries 1977–1979 ABC co-production with Glen A. Larson Productions Operation Petticoat 1978 Richie Brockelman, Private Eye 1978 NBC co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions and Bunky Productions, Inc. Sam 1978 CBS co-production with Mark VII Limited The Eddie Capra Mysteries 1978–1979 NBC Sword of Justice 1979 The Duke Cliffhangers 1979 NBC Turnabout 1979 NBC co-production with Sam Denoff Productions Harris & Company 1979 NBC Shirley 1979–1980 NBC co-production with Procter & Gamble Productions Mrs. Columbo B. J. and the Bear 1979–1981 NBC co-production with Glen A. Larson Productions The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo 1979–1981 NBC co-production with Glen A. Larson Productions House Calls 1980 Stone 1980 ABC co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions and Gerry Productions, Inc. When the Whistle Blows 1980 ABC co-production with Daydreams Productions Good Time Harry 1980 NBC Nobody's Perfect 1980 ABC Magnum, P.I. 1981 The Munsters' Revenge Fitz and Bones 1981 NBC co-production with Glen A. Larson Productions The Gangster Chronicles 1981 NBC Darkroom 1981–1982 ABC Shannon 1981–1982 CBS Harper Valley PTA 1981–1982 NBC co-production with Ten-Four Productions Simon & Simon 1982 Tales of the Gold Monkey 1982–1983 ABC co-production with Belisarius Productions Knight Rider 1983 The A-Team 1983–1987 NBC co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions Whiz Kids The New Leave It to Beaver 1984 Legmen 1984 NBC Domestic Life 1984 CBS co-production with 40 Share Productions Hawaiian Heat 1984 ABC co-production with James D. Parriott Productions Miami Vice 1984–1989 NBC co-production with Michael Mann Productions Airwolf Murder, She Wrote 1984–1996 CBS Charles in Charge 1985 Street Hawk 1985 ABC co-production with Limekiln and Templar Productions Otherworld 1985 CBS Code Name: Foxfire 1985 NBC Code of Vengeance 1985–1986 NBC Misfits of Science 1985–1986 NBC co-production with James D. Parriott Productions The Insiders 1985–1986 ABC Amazing Stories 1985–1987 NBC co-production with Amblin Entertainment The Equalizer 1986 He's the Mayor 1986 ABC Fast Times 1986 CBS Leo & Liz in Beverly Hills 1986 CBS co-production with 40 Share Productions Blacke's Magic 1986 NBC Outlaws 1986–1987 CBS co-production with Mad Dog Productions Together We Stand 1987 Hard Copy 1987 CBS A Year in the Life 1987–1988 NBC co-production with Falahey/Austin Street Productions Private Eye 1987–1988 NBC co-production with Yerkovich Productions The Law & Harry McGraw 1988 Coming of Age 1988–1989 CBS co-production with Bungalow 78 Productions Almost Grown 1989 The Equalizer Gideon Oliver 1989 ABC co-production with Wolf Films Inc. Men 1989 ABC Christine Cromwell 1989–1990 ABC co-production with Wolf Films Nasty Boys 1989–1990 NBC co-production with Wolf Films B.L. Stryker 1989–1990 ABC co-production with Blue Period Productions, Inc. and T.W.S. Productions, Inc. Quantum Leap 1989–1993 NBC co-production with Belisarius Productions Major Dad 1989–1993 CBS co-production with S.B.B. Productions and Spanish Trail Productions Coach 1990 H.E.L.P. 1990 ABC co-production Wolf Films and ABC Productions Parenthood 1990–1991 NBC co-production with Imagine Television. Based on the 1989 film of same name by Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment Uncle Buck 1990–1991 CBS co-production with Verbatim Productions. based on the 1989 film of the same name by Universal Pictures Over My Dead Body 1990–1991 CBS Shannon's Deal 1990–1991 NBC Northern Exposure 1990–1995 CBS co-production with Cine-Nevada Productions (1990), Finnegan-Pinchuk Productions (1991–1995), Falahey/Austin Street Productions (1991–1992) and Brand/Falsey Productions (1992–1995) Law & Order 1991 Princesses 1991 CBS co-production with Bungalow 78 Productions The Antagonists 1991 CBS Harry and the Hendersons 1992 Mann & Machine 1992 NBC co-production with Wolf Films The Human Factor 1992 CBS co-production with Wolf Films Delta 1993 Family Dog South Beach 1993 NBC co-production with Wolf Films Fallen Angels 1993–1995 Showtime co-production with Propaganda Films and Mirage Enterprises SeaQuest DSV 1994 New York Undercover Blue Skies 1994 ABC co-production with Bungalow 78 Productions M.A.N.T.I.S. Weird Science 1995 A Whole New Ballgame 1995 ABC co-production with Bungalow 78 Productions Partners 1995–1996 Fox co-production with Jeff & Jeff Productions American Gothic 1995–1996 CBS co-production with Renaissance Pictures Hercules: The Legendary Journeys 1995–1999 Syndication co-production with Renaissance Pictures. Universal only produced seasons 3 and 4. Xena: Warrior Princess 1995–2001 Syndication co-production with Renaissance Pictures. Universal only produced seasons 2 and 3. Sliders 1996 The Steve Harvey Show 1996–2002 The WB co-production with Brillstein/Grey Communications (1996–1999); Brad Grey Television (1999–2002), Winifred Hervey Productions, Stan Lathan Television and Columbia Pictures Television (1996–1998); Columbia TriStar Television (1998–2002). Universal co-produced the series from Season 4–6. Swift Justice 1996 UPN co-production with Wolf Films The Burning Zone 1996–1997 UPN co-production with Sandstar Productions Mr. Rhodes 1996–1997 NBC co-production with NBC Studios EZ Streets 1996–1997 CBS co-production with Paul Haggis Productions Something So Right 1997 Feds 1997 CBS co-production with Wolf Films Spy Game 1997 ABC co-production with McNamara Paper Products, Inc., Renaissance Pictures and Warner Bros. Television The Tom Show Players 1997–1998 NBC co-production with Wolf Films and NBC Studios Team Knight Rider 1997–1998 Syndication Just Shoot Me! 1998 Exiled: A Law & Order Movie Will & Grace 1999 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Passions 2000 Deadline The District 2001 Law & Order: Criminal Intent Crossing Jordan Sitting Ducks The Agency 2002 Law & Order: Dead on the Money Robbery Homicide Division 2002–2003 CBS Crime & Punishment 2002–2004 NBC co-production with Wolf Films, Shape Pictures and Studios USA (2002). Universal only produced the second season. American Dreams Monk 2003 Law & Order: Double or Nothing Nashville Star 2003–2008 USA Network /NBC co-production with 495 Productions and Reveille Productions Las Vegas 2003–2008 NBC co-production with DreamWorks Television. NBCU/Universal only produces seasons 2–5. Mister Sterling 2003 NBC co-production with Lawrence O'Donnell, Jr. Productions and NBC Studios Dragnet 2003–2004 ABC co-production with Wolf Films. Revival of the 1967–70 television series by Mark VII Limited and Universal Television Karen Sisco 2003–2004 ABC co-production with Jersey Television and Eighty-D Productions Last Universal TV produced series before the NBC merger Average Joe 2003–2005 NBC Boo! 2004 Law & Order: Justice Is Served Century City 2004 CBS LAX 2004–2005 NBC co-production with The Mark Gordon Company and Nick Thiel Productions First Universal TV production after the NBC merger and First NBCU produced series distributed outside North America by MGM Worldwide Television Distribution Medical Investigation 2004–2005 NBC co-production with Landscape Entertainment and Paramount Television. International distribution only, domestic distribution to the series is been held by CBS Television Distribution. Hawaii 2004 NBC co-production with Jeff Eastin Films Complete Savages House 2005 Law & Order: Trial by Jury Law & Order: Criminal Intent Committed 2005 NBC co-production with Blackie and Blondie Productions Revelations Surface Three Wishes 2005 NBC co-production with Glassman Media, June Road Productions and Furry Prawn Productions The Office 2006 Conviction Teachers 2006 NBC co-production with Two Soups Productions Heist 2006 NBC co-production with Cullen Bros. Television, Dutch Oven Productions and Sony Pictures Television The Book of Daniel 2006 NBC co-production with Flody Co., Bumpy Night Productions and Sony Pictures Television. Domestic distribution only, International distribution to the series is been held by Sony. Conviction 2006 NBC co-production with Wolf Films Sons & Daughters Eureka 2006–2012 Syfy Produced from seasons 1–3 Psych 2006–14 USA Network with Pacific Mountain Productions and Tagline Television. NBCU only handles the seasons 1–2. 30 Rock 2006–13 NBC co-production with Broadway Video and Little Stranger, Inc. Friday Night Lights 2007 Paris enquêtes criminelles Law & Order: Division of Field Investigations Law & Order: Criminal Intent The Black Donnellys 2007 NBC Andy Barker, P.I. 2007 NBC co-production with Red Pulley Productions and Conaco Raines 2007 NBC co-production with Nemo Films Life 2008 Lipstick Jungle 2008–2009 NBC co-production with Blackie and Blondie Productions Worst Week Knight Rider Kath & Kim 2008–2009 NBC co-production with Reveille Productions and Riley-Turner Productions My Own Worst Enemy 2008 NBC Crusoe 2009 Law & Order: UK Kings Parks and Recreation 2009–2015 NBC co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment, Deedle-Dee Productions, Polka Dot Pictures The Philanthropist 2009 NBC co-production with Levinson/Fontana Company, Original Media and Carnival Films Community Mercy 2009–2010 NBC co-production with Selfish Mermaid and BermanBraun Trauma 2010 Law & Order: LA Parenthood Outlaw 2010 NBC co-production with Conaco The Event Outsourced 2010–2011 NBC co-production with Open 4 Business Productions and In Cahoots Productions Perfect Couples 2011 Law & Order: Legacies The Cape 2011 NBC Love Bites 2011 NBC co-production with Loud Blouse Productions and Working Title Television Prime Suspect 2011–2012 NBC co-production with Open 4 Business Productions, ITV Studios America, and Film 44 Whitney 2011–13 NBC co-production with Stuber Television (2011–2012); Bluegrass Television (2012–2013) Up All Night 2011–12 NBC co-production with Broadway Video Who's Still Standing? 2011 NBC co-production with Armoza Formats and Smart Dog Media Free Agents 2012 Chicago Fire Smash 2012–13 NBC co-production with DreamWorks Television Bent 2012 NBC co-production with Quill Productions and Open 4 Business Productions Best Friends Forever 2012 NBC co-production with Open 4 Business Productions The Mindy Project 2012–2017 FOX/Hulu co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment and Kaling International Animal Practice 2012 NBC co-production with Open 4 Business Productions Guys with Kids 2012–13 NBC Go On 2013 Deception 2013 NBC co-production with BermanBraun Ready for Love 2013 NBC co-production with Renegade 83 Entertainment and UnbeliEVAble Entertainment Do No Harm 2013 NBC co-production with Open 4 Business Productions Bates Motel 2013–2016 A&E co-production with American Genre, Carlton Cuse Production, and Kerry Ehrin Productions Camp Brooklyn Nine-Nine 2013–present FOX/NBC co-production with Dr. Goor Productions, Fremulon Productions and 3 Arts Entertainment The Blacklist Sean Saves the World 2013–2014 NBC/iTunes co-production with Hazy Mills Productions Dracula 2014 Chicago P.D. About a Boy 2014–2015 NBC co-production with Working Title Television and Tribeca Productions. based on the 2002 film by Universal Pictures/StudioCanal Growing Up Fisher Crossbones Bad Judge 2014–2015 NBC co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions Mulaney 2014–2015 FOX co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment and Broadway Video State of Affairs 2015 Chicago Med Allegiance 2015 NBC co-production with Matchbox Pictures The Slap 2015 NBC co-production with Matchbox Pictures Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt 2015–2019 Netflix co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment and Little Stranger, Inc. American Odyssey 2015 NBC I Can Do That 2015 NBC co-production with Armoza Formats and Live Animals Productions Mr. Robinson The Player Truth Be Told 2015 NBC co-production with Will Packer Productions Master of None Superstore 2015–present NBC co-production with Spitzer Holding Company and The District Telenovela 2016 Shades of Blue 2016–2018 NBC co-production with Nuyorican Productions, EGTV Productions, Ryan Seacrest Productions, Jack Orman Productions and ADI TV Studios Crowded 2016 NBC co-production with Hazy Mills Productions and SamJen Productions Heartbeat 2016 NBC co-production with P.D. Oliver, Inc., Molly Bloom Productions and Reveal Productions Game of Silence 2016 NBC with David Hudgins Productions, Carol Mendelsohn Productions, and Sony Pictures Television The Path 2016–2018 Hulu co-production with True Jack Productions and Refuge, Inc. Maya & Marty 2016 NBC co-production with Broadway Video, 3 Arts Entertainment and Brillstein Entertainment Partners Uncle Buck 2016 The Good Place 2016–present NBC with 3 Arts Entertainment and Fremulon Timeless 2016–2018 NBC with MiddKid Productions, Kripke Enterprises, Davis Entertainment and Sony Pictures Television Pure Genius 2017 Law & Order True Crime Chicago Justice Emerald City 2017 NBC co-production with Shaun Cassidy Productions, Oedipus Productions and Mount Moriah The Blacklist: Redemption Taken Great News 2017–2018 NBC co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment, and Little Stranger, Inc. Netflix distributed the series in selected international markets Gypsy 2017 Netflix co-production with Working Title Television Midnight, Texas 2017–2018 NBC co-production with Moorish Dignity Productions (2017) (season 1), Discord and Rhyme (2018) (season 2) and David Janollari Entertainment Marlon 2017–2018 NBC co-production with Biycle Path Productions, Baby Way Productions and 3 Arts Entertainment. Netflix distributed the series in selected international markets The Bold Type 2017–present Freeform co-production with The District, Sarah Watson Productions and Freeform Original Productions The Brave Wisdom of the Crowd 2018 A.P. Bio 2018–2019 NBC co-production with Broadway Video, and Sethmaker Shoemeyer Productions Good Girls 2018–present NBC co-production with Minnesota Logging Co. Netflix distributed the series in selected international markets Champions 2018 NBC co-production with Kalling International, and 3 Arts Entertainment. Netflix distributed the series in selected international markets Rise 2018 NBC co-production with True Jack Productions, and Seller/Suarez Productions Reverie 2018 NBC co-production with Extant Storytech, Energy Entertainment, Cheap Theatrics Inc. (episode 2 onward) and Amblin Television I Feel Bad 2018 NBC co-production with Paper Kite Productions, CannyLads Productions, Seemu! Inc. and 3 Arts Entertainment Manifest New Amsterdam 2018–present NBC co-production with Pico Creek Productions and Mount Morah FBI 2019 Russian Doll 2019–present Netflix co-production with Paper Kite Productions, Jax Media and 3 Arts Entertainment The Enemy Within 2019 NBC co-production with 82nd West The Village 2019 NBC co-production with 6107 Productions Abby's 2019 NBC co-production with Fremulon and 3 Arts Entertainment The InBetween